Electronic modules for highly sensitive data processing and data security, as are used for instance in trip recorders for commercial vehicles but also in financial institutions, ATMs, airplanes and everywhere where sensitive data is managed, are to be protected in a hardware-specific fashion against external manipulations, such as chemical or physical attacks for instance (for instance mechanical, laser, fire etc.), so that data cannot be manipulated.
A solution existed until now in which the electronic module to be protected was packed all around by what is known as a drilling protection film. Such a drilling protection film is produced for instance as a finished product by the company Gore or it is offered by the company Freudenberg as a film with silver-loaded conductive ink. The film is electrically connected inwardly to the module. Once the electronic module has been packed in a three-dimensional fashion, it is then molded in a container with a resin. When attempting to open the package, the electrical conductors or resistance lines on the films are damaged and interrupted by force at the points at which the attacks take place, which results in the stored data in the electronic module being deleted immediately. As a result, the data can not be manipulated and the attack can thus be recognized from the outside by corresponding control organs.
Two problems result with this method known from the related art. On the one hand the use of a film does not correspond to any electronic-compatible assembly method. On the other hand, the film is also often already damaged during assembly, thereby resulting in a high level of wastage.